<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Walk Through by ahurston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434008">Just Walk Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahurston/pseuds/ahurston'>ahurston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s15e18 Despair, Fix It, Let These Poor Guys Have One Nice Thing, M/M, Spoilers, coda fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahurston/pseuds/ahurston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes back. Of course he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Walk Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this has been a journey, hasn't it? No, I'm not still crying, why would you think I'm still - ahem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "There's no one else<br/>
That knows me<br/>
Like you do<br/>
All I've done, you've done too<br/>
The walls I<br/>
Hide behind<br/>
You walk through<br/>
You just walk through." </em>
</p><p>-The XX, Our Song</p><p>******************************</p><p>After all is said and done, Cas comes back. Because of course he does. He had to, or Dean wouldn't have - he <em> couldn't </em>have - kept on going. </p><p>There's a "<em>Hello, Dean," </em>and then before Dean can manage a complete thought or say a single word in reply, he's halfway across the room. He knows Sam and Jack are watching him, watching them. They know everything already, so what does it matter? He's got an audience, and he doesn't give a shit. </p><p>Instead, he gets one hand around Cas' wrist and the other in his hair and then they're kissing, fucking finally. Someone's crying, it's probably Dean but maybe Cas too. His ears are ringing, his palms are hot, and he hasn't taken a breath in probably too long, but none of that matters because that's Cas' goddamn tongue in his goddamn mouth.</p><p>Then, he feels the edge of the war room table pressing into his back and huh, he hadn’t realized they’d moved. Cas’ hands, the hands that rebuilt him and saved his life time and fucking time again, land on his hips and he’s being hauled up onto the table like it’s nothing. Dean spares half a thought for Sam and Jack, but Cas stops kissing him just long enough to murmur, “We’re alone.”</p><p>Dean needs to move his hands - there’s so much he wants to feel - but he can’t stop grasping at the back of Cas’ coat. Like he’s holding him in place, keeping him here. Like he’s always, <em> always</em>, wanted to.</p><p>“Dean, I never wanted to leave, please -”</p><p>Wait. “Are you in my head?” Dean should be upset about that, it should feel like too much, too close, too risky, what if Cas sees - but then, Dean remembers. He’s seen it all already, all of the good, all of the bad, and he called Dean <em> loving.</em></p><p>“Not intentionally,” Cas says between kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, his closed eyelids, moving his face this way and that and Dean’s lost in it. “Your longing is very audible, I can’t <em> not </em> hear you.”</p><p><em> I love you so much</em>, Dean thinks, as loud as he can.</p><p>Cas laughs wetly, pulling Dean closer and bringing their mouths back together, smiling into the kiss. He should smile all the fucking time, every day for the rest of their lives. </p><p><em> You were wrong before, you </em> did <em> have me. The whole time, you could’ve had me.  </em></p><p>“I’m not sure either of us were ready for this in 2008, Dean,” Cas says warmly against the shell of his ear. Dean shudders, his hands still gripping stupidly at Cas’ coat and that thing has gotta come <em> off.  </em></p><p>Cas takes one of his hands in his, bringing it to his face and kissing the middle of his palm, and oh god, Dean is not going to survive this. Or, more accurately, how did he ever survive the <em> absence </em> of this? Cas leads them through the bunker, pulling him along like Dean needs any encouragement at all. </p><p>Outside Dean’s room, Cas crowds him up against the door, kissing him and kissing him and Dean feels his knees about to give out. He reaches blindly for the door handle, and they stumble backwards in the dark to Dean’s bed before their eyes adjust. Cas climbs right into his lap, like it’s nothing, like it’s easy, like they could’ve been doing this for so damn long -</p><p>“Stop, we’re doing this <em> now </em>,” Cas says, sucking a mark into the side of his neck. </p><p>Dean finally gets his hands to cooperate long enough to push Cas’ coat off his shoulders and work his hands under the edge of his dress shirt, getting at warm skin. His groan is swallowed up by Cas’ mouth on his, hot and clinging. But then Cas is pulling away, and that’s, that can’t happen, he can’t <em> go</em>, not one inch of distance is okay, he’s -</p><p>Cas drops to the floor, drops to his knees at Dean’s feet, and oh. That’s a lot to absorb, Cas looking up at him in the near-total dark, and he’s gotta see this. The lamp clicks on with angelic help. Dean pets at Cas’ hair, thumbing over his cheekbones with both hands in sheer shock and disbelief. Cas’ hands, meanwhile, are getting acquainted with his thighs before he tugs his belt free.</p><p>Cas’ hands move to Dean’s ass, encouraging him up until Cas has enough room to get Dean out of his jeans, out of his boxers, and just like that, Cas is taking the entirety of his dick inside his mouth. Dean could cry, he might be already. Or maybe he hasn’t stopped. Cas sucks like he’s made for it, tight and wet and humming. Dean, for his part, is a mess, hips rocking to meet Cas’ mouth on every hot, slow slide. He’s taking his time and it’s still too fast, Dean’s heart pounding so hard he can feel it in his ears.</p><p>“Fuck, Cas, you gotta -” </p><p>Dean’s slipping off the bed, gone boneless and shaking, and Cas catches him in his arms. Like always. “<em>I’ve got you.</em>” Lays him out on the floor, bracketing him in with his knees planted on either side of Dean’s hips, hands on either side of Deans’ head and leaning down to kiss him again. Dean works his hands between them to get at Cas’ shirt, graceless with the buttons until Cas sits back and helps. He goes for Dean’s shirt then, rucking it up and ducking down to mouth along his ribs, tonguing over his chest. </p><p>“Dean, Dean,” Cas murmurs as he kisses over his pounding heart. “Are you...do you want to -”</p><p>“If you say ‘stop’ I swear to fucking <em> Christ </em> -”</p><p>Cas laughs then, shifting back between Dean’s knees and then kissing up his thighs until he’s got Dean’s cock back between his lips. Dean, for his part, cards his fingers through Cas’ hair and tries to remember to breathe, in and back out until he realizes he’s matching the rhythm of Cas’ own well-timed inhales and exhales around his dick. </p><p>He’s sinking into it, but his back is cold against the concrete floor, and there’s a bed <em> right there</em>, they’re so fucking stupid. He hauls himself up to his elbows, getting a glorious view of Cas’ mouth working around him. </p><p>“Bed, you gotta get me -” Dean says, groaning as Cas changes the angle, and he gets introduced to Cas’ throat, tight and perfect. </p><p>Then, there’s a split-second of stomach-dropping weightlessness until he registers that the concrete has been replaced with memory foam. Cas’ mouth is still busy, his hands kneading at Dean’s thighs and spreading him open. </p><p>Dean throws an arm over his wet eyes, gasping.</p><p>“Did you just angel zap us 18 inches away?” </p><p>Cas lifts his face to Dean’s, mouth dark and hair insane, his voice a dark growl when he says, “Obviously. Can I continue now?”</p><p>Dean nods, unable to speak. Cas gets him back deep in his mouth, rocking the head of his cock into the back of his throat like he doesn’t need to <em> breathe </em> and oh shit, maybe he doesn’t - Dean is gonna fucking <em> die</em>.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have saved your life only to fellate you to death,” Cas says, head tipped to the side and smiling like he’s proud of himself. </p><p>Dean laughs and he’s still crying, and he’s never felt this way, never felt anything as much as he’s feeling this now as Cas’ tongue sweeps over his balls and behind them. Oh shit, does he know how Dean goes goddamn crazy for -</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” That’s Cas mouth on his hole, and Dean’s gonna shake apart. “Get your goddamn pants off, man - you can’t do that with your pants on, that’s - I haven’t even seen your -”</p><p>Cas sits back on his heels, and Dean feels the loss of his tongue with a swoop in his gut. Cas’ eyes travel over him as he gets his belt off, then pops the button, lowers the zipper so slow Dean’s gonna stroke out before he sees Cas’ dick. </p><p>“Patience, Dean. You’ve waited this long.”</p><p>Ain’t that the truth. Pants out of the way, Cas straddles his legs and pulls him up until they’re chest to chest, Cas’ arms looped around his back. Everything is skin against skin, and that’s Cas’ dick against his, <em> Jesus.  </em></p><p>Cas is trying to kiss his slack mouth as Dean runs his fingertips down the knobs of Cas’ spine, imagining angel wings. Then, Cas’ warm palm is around both their cocks, wet and slick and where did he get <em> lube</em>, who cares, Dean’s about to shoot off with his best friend, the love of his life, wrapped around him. Cas’ breathing has gone ragged, his other hand fisted in the back of Dean’s hair as Dean clutches at him and then everything goes white hot, tight, as Dean’s vision goes and he’s coming, he’s coming and so is Cas if the answering groans are anything to go by. </p><p>He doesn’t realize his teeth are sunk into where Cas’ neck meets his shoulder until the aftershocks hit, and he kisses over the bruise in apology, kissing up Cas’ neck until he finds his mouth again. He slowly realizes that the trembling he feels isn’t coming from just his own poor, overtaxed muscles and bone. </p><p>“I never thought - Dean, I never <em> imagined </em> -” another kiss. “I told you, it’s in the <em>being</em>, not the having, I didn’t think you - I was at peace if you didn't -” Cas trails off, forehead pressed to Dean’s shoulder. </p><p>“I love you, Cas, I love you, I've always loved you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>